


Shine Bright Like A Diamond

by understoodcactus2956



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/understoodcactus2956/pseuds/understoodcactus2956
Summary: With a reputation that defines him before he even steps in the door, Draco Malfoy knows who he is, and why he is here. Every move analysed by his controlling parrnts, Draco has a built in act of confidence. Yet just minutes in, he meets someone who sees straight through his fake act, and somehow refuses to be bullied by him. Spoiler: It's not Harry Potter.





	Shine Bright Like A Diamond

Chapter 1:

Standing in front of the towering doors that inevitably defined my future, I pushed back the unflattering emotions of apprehension, and smoothed the disdain that had wavered back on my face. Striding confidently forward, my fake sneer didn't slip, and I could easily push other, less important students to the side in my search for a vaguely interesting person to talk to.

I had approached the front of the crowd, when I noticed a girl to my left with a steely expression and what could be a spark of intelligence in her eyes. Feeling compelled to at the least rule someone off the list of potential servants/friends, I approached her. Holding out a hand, I analysed her clothes, face, and general expression. Light caramel skin and shoulder brushing, glossy, almond coloured hair, she was relatively attractive, and from a first impression, she seemed like someone who was inclined to spend as much as necessary on what she wanted. I'm not other words, a suitable friend, and probably one that Father would approve of.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Glancing at me, I could see the smirk spreading across her face. "James Bond? A good introduction," I was fairly sure that this was a Muggle reference, which I would ask someone to explain to me later. A short peal of laughter rang out,and she gave me her hand to shake. "Eliza Celina, a pleasure to meet you."

On further thoughts, she was clearly not someone to be bullied into friendship, yet seemed like a good person to be friends with - someone you would rather have as your friend than an enemy.

As the doors creaked open, and the surge of chattering students dove in, desperate to see the inside of the Great Hall. Emblazoned on the ceiling was a beautifully picturesque representation of the outside night sky, and it was surprisingly easy to forget that that they ceiling was purely stone at the top. Falling into step with Eliza, I resumed our conversation, anticipating a disappointing answer to the question I was about to ask.  
"So, what house do you want?"  
As long as I wasn't Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, we were safe.  
"Uhh, Slytherin. Or maybe Ravenclaw. I don't really mind, I guess. What about you?"  
"Slytherin, absolutely."  
"Very confident. No doubts?"  
"None - that's where I'm meant to be." She laughed.  
"Well, I hope you get in - we don't want you in Gryffindor, I suppose."  
I went to reply, but Dumbledore had stood up from his chair, and was patiently waiting for silence to fall.  
"Dear students, today we are welcoming the arrival of new pupils, young and ready to embrace the knowledge that so many of you can bestow on them. We hope that your journey through the school will be a happy and prosperous one."

Author's note:  
I realise that this isn't Dumbledore's actual speech, but throughout the story, I may not stick to the actual script, as I think I would like to make it my own a little - also remember it is from Draco's perspective, whereas the books are written entirely form Harry's.  
Cacti X

As Processer McGonagall rose, and held in front of her like a precious relic, a scruffy looking, black hat. She briefly explained how the Sorting Hat ( the scruffy distasteful item of clothing) would look into our soul, and decide which house we should be in.  
Feeling marginally less confident, I risked a glance at Eliza, whose face had gone a little paler. Professor McGonagall began to read off names, and people were sorted into their various houses. Eliza lent over to me at one point, and whispered in my ear.  
" Really wishing my name didn't start with a C now."  
I chuckled, and them her name was called.

The Sorting Hat paused, and then....  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Cheers went up, and the Slytherin table celebrated her arrival, and I gulped. Crossing my fingers so hard that my knuckles went white, I impatiently jigged on the spot until my name was called to sit in the stool, and have my future declared. The Hat was placed above my head, and it hadn't even touched my head before I was announced.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Harry Potter, a boy I had tried to befriend because he was famous for surviving a curse from Voldermort was placed in Gryffindor, and so were his two irritatingly Gryffindor friends.  
Sitting at the table, I knew I was meant to be here, at this table, with my fellow Slytherin's.


End file.
